While She Was Missing
by aLL aMeRIcAn gIRl 50
Summary: S/S; some S/V. Five years have passed since the fall of SD-6, and Sydney has gone missing for 3 years. Vaughn is in for the shock of his life when he finally finds Sydney...with a family.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the Alias characters that are portrayed on this story, so please don't sue me!!!!!! 

Summary:  Five years have passed since the fall of SD-6, and Sydney has gone missing for the 3 last years.  Vaughn is in for the shock of his life when he finally finds Sydney…with a family. S/S; some S/V

While She Was Missing

~~~Chapter 1~~~

            It was a warm afternoon in the middle of July.  Vaughn had just left work, and he was musing through the gift shop where he bought Sydney's picture frame.  When Sydney had first gone missing, which was two years after the SD-6 take-down, Vaughn had tried to distance himself from anything that reminded him of her for the fear that he could go insane from anxiety.  Vaughn had finally become brave enough to tell Sydney about how he felt about her, but then he found out that Sydney was gone.  She was gone without a trace, as if she had never existed.  Vaughn had searched every place that he could think of, and he still could not find the love of his life.  He had just about given up hope that Sydney Bristow could ever be found.

            Vaughn walked out of the store and decided to head back to his apartment and pack.  He was taking a short vacation, and driving up the coast to San Francisco.  Long drives had always soothed his nerves, but just maybe, maybe, he would also be able to find some trace of Sydney. 

*           *           *

            Sydney Bristow woke up to a slightly warm, California morning.  She sat up and stretched her arms and looked out the window.  Sydney had never really adapted to her new life, but she could not say that she didn't like it.  Her new life had given a gorgeous home by the sea, and a beautiful daughter who was now two years old.  But still, with all the luxury she was experiencing, Sydney could not help but regret it all a little bit.  She still wondered how Francie's restaurant was going, and how Will was holding up.  She still worried about her dad's well-being, and if her disappearance really mattered to him.  But most of all, Sydney often thought about Vaughn.  She always pondered about what her life could have been like with Vaughn.  Was he happy?  Was he mourning her?  What were his thoughts?  Was he still single?  Did he love her?  Those thoughts always crossed her mind, but Sydney tried to stop herself from becoming depressed about them.  Sydney came out of her reverie when she felt a tug at her hand.  She looked down and smiled to see two beautiful, sea blue eyes staring up at her.

*           *           *

            Vaughn sat on a bench by the beach in Carmel, California.  He took a sip of his coffee and stared at the crystalline Pacific.  He was tired of sitting inside his car, and he decided to take a scenic break.  As he enjoyed the view of the ocean, two figures walking along the beach caught his attention.  They looked to be a mother and a child collecting shells and stones.  The older woman had long, dark brown hair, and she was of medium height and slim.  The child had curly blonde hair, and she looked to be around 2 or 3.  The mother laughed as the child fell on her bottom in the sand, but something about her sparked Vaughn's memory.  As he was watching the scene play out, Vaughn heard a voice in the distance that called out, "Sydney!"  _Could it be, Vaughn thought.  A tall man wearing a dress shirt and slacks walked out to the mother and daughter.  His blonde hair mussed about in the wind while he put his arm around the woman and picked up the little girl in the other arm.  When they turned a little bit, Vaughn dropped his coffee and stared.  He could not believe his eyes.  It was Sydney with a blissful look on her face….and Sark.  _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the Alias characters that are portrayed in this story, so please don't sue me!!!!!!!

Summary:  Five years have passed since the fall of SD-6, and Sydney has gone missing for the last 3 years.  Vaughn is in for the shock of his life when he finally finds Sydney…with a family. S/S; some S/V.

While She Was Missing

            "Good morning, precious," Sydney cooed to her daughter, Annabelle, as she hugged her.

            "Mommy, we go to beach?" the little girl asked excitedly.

            "We can do whatever you want.  Is Daddy up yet?"

            "Yup, yup," chirped Annabelle happily.

            As Sydney carried Annabelle to the kitchen for some breakfast, she saw a note attached to the refrigerator.  'I'm at the store.  I'll be back in a little while. I love you. Andrew,' was written on the little piece of paper.  Sydney smiled as she thought about her husband.  Four years ago, Sydney had never imagined that she would ever marry her worst adversary: Mr. Sark.  As it turned out, Sark had surprisingly taken Sydney captive because he wanted her to work for him.  The longer they worked together, the more they seemed to appreciate each other's company, and that's how they ended up the way they were.  Even though Sark, whom she now called Andrew since it was his real name, did not always show bountiful amounts of emotion, Sydney knew that he loved her because he had his own aloof ways of showing it.  Also, he was a great father to Annabelle.  When they had first learned that Sydney was pregnant, Sark had immediately started making preparations, and he always made sure that Sydney was not overworked and that she ate correctly.  In the beginning, Sydney was not sure whether or not she loved Sark, but now felt that he had rightfully earned a place in her heart.

            Sydney put on a light windbreaker-jacket, as well as a little jacket on Annabelle, and she carried Annabelle to the beach.  Annabelle loved to collect little shells and rocks, so Sydney made sure to bring a pail for the collections.  As Annabelle ran along the beach, Sydney marveled at her child.  She loved taking photographs of her beautiful baby girl.  Annabelle had Sydney's mouth, nose, and ears, while she had Sark's blue eyes and light blonde hair.  _All of those features put together make a perfect child, Sydney thought.  _

            Sydney turned around as she heard her name being called.  Sark jogged up to her and engulfed her into his arms.  Then, he picked up Annabelle and twirled her around.

            "What have you two been doing out here this early?" Sark asked.

            "We've been having lots of fun," said Sydney with a smile.

            "Is that so?" Sark queried as he leaned in for a kiss.

            Sydney froze when she heard someone behind them.

            "What the hell do you think you're doing?  Get away from her, Sark," demanded an angry, yet confused voice.

            Sydney spun around and looked into a pair of green eyes that she thought she would never see again.

            "Hello, Vaughn.  Long time no see," she managed to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the Alias characters that are portrayed in this story, so please don't sue me!!!!!!!

Summary:  Five years have passed since the fall of SD-6, and Sydney has gone missing for the last 3 years.  Vaughn is in for the shock of his life when he finally finds Sydney…with a family. S/S; some S/V.

While She Was Missing

            Sark stared in disbelief at the man that his wife used to be in love with.  _Well, he thought, _at least I think that she used to love him.  She can't love him now_.  Sark kicked some of sand as he walked down the beach with Annabelle while he watched Sydney talk with Vaughn. Sydney had asked her husband to give her and Vaughn some "private time" so that she could fill her former handler in on her life.  As Sark watched the couple, he could not help but feel pangs of jealousy as Sydney smiled at something that Vaughn had said.  He felt a feeling of dread as he watched his wife and another man talk, laugh, and smile with each other._

            It seemed like a year had passed when Sydney and Vaughn finally parted.  It made Sark's heart break when he saw Vaughn give a Sydney a long, emotional hug and a little peck on the side of her mouth.  Annabelle had already fallen asleep, and Sark gently rocked her as Sydney walk up to him while Vaughn walked back to his car.

"Sark!  I explained a little bit of our situation to Vaughn, but I want to tell him the rest.   I told him that he could stay with us for the week so I can explain," Sydney said.

Sark stared at Sydney for a minute before he answered.  "You haven't called me 'Sark' in three years," Sark remarked.

"Does it really matter at a time like this?" Sydney asked irritably.  "I used to call you 'Sark' all the time, and you never minded.  Plus, it's only a name."

"You never called me 'Sark' while during the duration of our marriage though.  I'm assuming that Agent Vaughn brought on this abrupt change," Sark said, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.  Unfortunately, he was unsuccessful.

"I don't have time to argue about minor things like these," Sydney said impatiently.  "Let's just go."

Sark looked out at the ocean and took a deep breath before turning to follow Sydney.  

                                                                                                *           *           *

A/N: Sorry for not updating in such a LONG time!  I've just had so many things to do, that I haven't had any time to write.  J


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the Alias characters that are portrayed in this story, so please don't sue me!!!!!!!

Summary:  Five years have passed since the fall of SD-6, and Sydney has gone missing for the last 3 years.  Vaughn is in for the shock of his life when he finally finds Sydney…with a family. S/S; some S/V.

While She Was Missing

            Sydney walked through the hall from the guest room to the master suite.  She had just had a long talk with Vaughn, and it was already very late.  Sydney began to feel happy like how she did before, and a hole in her heart seemed to be mended now that Vaughn was now back in her life.  But what concerned her were the new feelings that were starting to stir within her.  Had she fallen head-over-heel in love with Vaughn again?  She shook her head, trying to clear away those thoughts.  But Sydney had a sinking feeling that her subconscious was telling her that she actually wanted to be with Vaughn.  She now felt very confused about the two men in her life: Her husband, who was a former assassin, and also her former arch-nemesis, and her former handler, a kind, sweet, caring person who she had never been afraid of.

            Sydney walked into her bedroom to find Sark already on their bed, looking like he was already asleep.  Sydney went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face, and then she put on a night gown.  She walked out and went to her bed and slipped inside the covers.  As her body relaxed into the cushy mattress, she felt Sark roll over and wrap one of his arms around her.  

"I love you Sydney," he whispered sleepily.  

"I love you too, Vaughn," Sydney whispered sleepily before she could catch herself.  

Instantly, Sydney felt Sark's arm stiffen and leave her shoulders.  She felt him sit up in bed and let out a deep breath.  Sydney sat up, afraid to look at Sark.  There was an uncomfortable silence that seemed to encumber them to speak.  Finally, Sark broke the silence.

            "So you still love him?  I should have known," he said in an almost inaudible whisper.

            "Sark…I…I don't know how to explain this.  I didn't mean for this to happen."

            "There you go again, referring to me by our last name.  That was the first sign.  Wait, no, I'm wrong.  I should have seen it before!  Whenever you get that dreamy look in your eyes…that's when you're thinking about him, isn't it?  How could you do this to me?!"

            "Fine, I'll admit it!  Yes, I was thinking about Vaughn, and how our life could be!  I'm sorry for doing this to you, Sark, but I love Vaughn!  I always have!  I was blind in thinking that I could love only you!  I'm sorry for leading you on, and I'm sorry for everything I did with you, because it was wrong and irresponsible of me!  But now, I have to go!  I can't stay here.  I can finally go and live the life that I've always wanted!  Please, just…just let go.  I have to do this.  All my life, I've been doing everything for everybody else, and I have almost never stopped to do anything for myself.  Now I have to do this for me.  I have to live the life I've always wanted with Vaughn, and I hope you can understand that.  If you can't, then I just want to let you know how sorry I am, and I hope you find happiness somewhere else in your life."  With that, Sydney grabbed her back and a suitcase that she always kept packed incase they needed to leave in a hurry, and rushed out the door to the car.  Vaughn had been silently watching the whole event take place, and followed her out.

            Sark looked out the window and watched the love of his life back out of the driveway with the man that he had always envied.  Michael Vaughn had finally won.  Sark spun around as he heard a cry.  He ran into Annabelle's room and picked her up.  

            "Mommy?  Where's Mommy?" his daughter asked innocently.

            Andrew Sark's heart turned to stone as he vowed that he would never let anyone hurt his daughter in any way, physically and emotionally.  Most importantly, he promised himself that he would never let Sydney Bristow hurt his family ever again.

A/N:  For all you Syd/Sark fans, I PROMISE that there will be huge sarkiness in further chapters, but I'm just adding a little angst to the story because it really compliments my plot.  Once again, I'm sorry that it took me FOREVER to update J 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the Alias characters that are portrayed on this story, so please don't sue me!!!!!! 

Summary:  Five years have passed since the fall of SD-6, and Sydney has gone missing for the 3 last years.  Vaughn is in for the shock of his life when he finally finds Sydney…with a family. S/S; some S/V

While She Was Missing

            In the car, Sydney looked out the window at the ocean while Vaughn drove.  The cerulean blue of the water and the crash of the waves against the cliffs put Sydney in a hypnotic state.  In her hands was a wallet-sized picture of Annabelle smiling back at her.  It was taking at the beach, and Annabelle was wearing a dainty, white sundress.  Now that everything had settled in, Sydney regretted some of the words she had said while she was arguing with Sark.  She did not want to imagine how he felt at this time.  Would she ever see him again?  Did he still love her?  Sydney smiled bitterly at the thought that those questions had been posed about Vaughn just a few days before.  Sydney was pulled out of her reverie when she realized that Vaughn had pulled up to a Vista Point and had gotten out of the car.  She opened her door and climbed out and stretched.  Sydney looked at Vaughn, who was standing near the edge of the cliff and looking out at the ocean.  

            "Beautiful day, isn't it?" Sydney asked.  Her voice was nervous because she did not want to have to rehash her argument with Sark.

            "Sydney, what happened back there?  What did he say?  Why are we here?" Vaughn asked as he turned around.

            "I…I don't know.  I just honestly don't know!  I can't just go back to Sark and act as if nothing ever happened!"

            "Well what did happen?"

            "You! You're what happened!  When I was just finally feeling like I could adjust to the way things were, you showed up, and all my feelings for you just reappeared.  I wasn't ready to see you again.  Now look what happened!  I left my husband and my child for you!  I don't know whether I should be happy or sad," Sydney said as tears fell down her cheeks.

            "And you know what hurts the most?  Knowing that I might never see my child again!  Do you actually think that Sark would let me see Annabelle after what I did?  He would surely get custody over her if we ever divorced!" Sydney exclaimed.

            "Wait, what do you mean by 'if we ever divorced'?  Aren't you going to get a divorce?"

            "The marriage between Sark and me was difficult, you could say.  With Sark being wanted, everything was private, and if I got a divorce now, they would surely catch him!"

            "What is wrong with catching him?  He's a criminal!  He has hurt so many people, and you're afraid that he'll be caught?!" Vaughn asked, incredulously.  

            "Can we just move off this topic?"

            "I just need to know one thing.  In our lives, we have to make important choices, and I need to know your choice.  I hate giving ultimatums, but in this case, I don't think that there can be any other alternatives.  Are you going to come back to L.A. with me, or are you going to go back to Sark?"

            Sydney looked at Vaughn and her voice caught at the back of her throat.  Should she pick the man that she had dreamed about and wanted for so long over her own child, her flesh and blood, and her husband who had been so adoring and loving?  Sydney squeezed her eyes tight, for she was going with the impulsive decision of her heart over her rationality. 

            "I'm coming with you."

                                                                                                            *           *           *

A/N:  Thanks you guys for the reviews!!  S/S fans, don't fret!  There will be so much more Syd/Sark to come, just be patient!  In my next chapters, there will be a little 'change of pace', and keep on reviewing!  I love it when readers review!    


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Alias characters that are portrayed on this story, so please don't sue me!!!!!! Summary: Five years have passed since the fall of SD-6, and Sydney has gone missing for the 3 last years. Vaughn is in for the shock of his life when he finally finds Sydney.with a family. S/S; some S/V  
  
While She Was Missing  
  
Chapter 6 Sydney slowly woke up, and was surprised by the feeling of a soft mattress underneath her. 'Was it all just a bad dream?' she thought. She rolled over to the right side of the bed, expecting to softly collide into the strong body of her husband, but instead, she fell right onto the floor.  
  
"Sydney! Are you alright?" she heard a voice ask.  
  
No, the recent events were not just part of her dreams.  
  
"Sorry, Vaughn. I didn't mean to wake you up.it's just that I'm not used to sleeping on the right side of the bed," she explained. She climbed back onto the bed, and Vaughn immediately engulfed her into his arms. Sydney relaxed into Vaughn's warm embrace, but she could not help but feel a little guilty. She never thought that she would ever be the woman who would sleep with another man while she was married. 'What am I doing?' her mind screamed at her. Sydney's heart cried out to the little girl whom she had left behind. What was she thinking? 'I abandoned my family, just like my mother,' Sydney fleetingly thought.  
  
Silent tears began to flow down her face, and to her surprise, the sleeping Vaughn did not awaken to sense her emotions. Usually, Sark would immediately wake up to comfort her, because they had become so perceptive to each other in the short time they had shared together. She slowly untangled herself from Vaughn's arms and put on her robe. Sydney walked to the kitchen to make some coffee and eggs. She immediately missed the view of the beautiful ocean. The ringing of the telephone broke Sydney out of her thoughts. She decided to let the machine pick up the message and she got back to making scrambled eggs. The answering machine beeped, and she heard Vaughn's voice start the message.  
  
"You have reached Michael Vaughn. Please leave your name and number, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."  
  
"Michael!" Sydney heard a woman's voice start. "It's Alice, honey, if you haven't already realized it. I know that you're probably still asleep, but I just wanted to let you know of some fantastic sites I found for our wedding. Now, the first place is in Napa on my uncle's vineyard. It's so beautiful there, and we could have wine tasting as part of our reception. Wouldn't that be lovely? Yes, I thought so. Another amazing place would be in Beverly Hills at my parents' house. Since you've already been there, then you already know that it has more than enough room to fit all of our guests. And the last place is my absolute favorite! Ever since I was a little girl, I've always wanted to get married on the beach, and I think that the best beach would be in Carmel-By-The-Sea. It's perfect there, and the weather is always just right. I've already made arrangements for the both of us to drive up there tomorrow morning, and we'll be staying for five days, just to get situated with the town. Well, I've got to run! Bye Mike! Call me when you wake up!"  
  
Sydney could not believe her ears. Vaughn was getting married.to Alice! And he had not told Sydney that important piece of information at all! What did he expect Sydney to be, the other woman? Sydney was seething in anger, and she had to sit down as Vaughn walked into the kitchen. He walked over to kiss Sydney on the lips, but she turned her head, signaling to Vaughn that something was wrong.  
  
"Hey, Syd, why the hostility?"  
  
"Maybe I'm being just a little bit hostile because your fiancé just called up to tell you of wedding locations. I suggest that you listen to her message," Sydney replied icily.  
  
Vaughn ran a hand over his face and sighed.  
  
"Syd, I was planning on telling you today, okay?"  
  
"Are you going to leave Alice?"  
  
"Syd.I.I can't."  
  
"Wait, what do you mean 'I can't'? How did you expect to be romantically involved with me while you were married?!"  
  
"Well.I just figured that you wouldn't mind being the.the other-"  
  
"You expected me to be the other woman? There is no way that's going to happen! I am leaving, Vaughn. And don't ever call me or talk to me again. How could you think of me being that low?"  
  
"Well," Vaughn muttered, "you left your husband for me, so I figured that you would be happy to fulfill the role."  
  
"Don't even go there!" Sydney shouted.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Sydney was in a taxi back to Carmel, hoping that her family would accept her. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Alias characters that are portrayed on this story, so please don't sue me!!!!!! Summary: Five years have passed since the fall of SD-6, and Sydney has gone missing for the 3 last years. Vaughn is in for the shock of his life when he finally finds Sydney.with a family. S/S; some S/V  
  
While She Was Missing Crash!  
  
That was the noise of Sark's wineglass hitting against the wall and shattering into little pieces. 'Why does it have to be this way, Sydney?' Sark thought angrily. He quickly got a dustpan from the kitchen and cleaned up the broken glass, and silently reprimanded himself for his violent behavior. He could not go back to resorting to violence, especially now that he had a child. The evening sun had begun to set, casting dark shadows throughout the house. Sark had put Annabelle to bed early, because the night before, she had cried till the early morning hours out of longing for her mother. 'Funny,' Sark began to ponder, 'I guess Sydney is turning out to be just like her mother.'  
  
Sark stood by the window and looked out at the ocean. He could not help but wonder if he did something terribly wrong during his marriage to Sydney. He knew that he did not possess the ability to be extremely affectionate, and he knew that Agent Vaughn was not afraid to show love to Sydney every waking moment of the day. Sark had always been against large amounts of public displays of affection, and Sydney understood and did not seem to mind. That could not have been why Sydney had impulsively decided to leave him. It had to be that Agent Michael Vaughn had always been a good CIA agent, always working for the so called "good guys", whereas Andrew Sark had been working for evil most of his life. Sark knew that Sydney would so often get a misty look in her eyes, and he knew that she was probably thinking about Vaughn during those times, but he had done nothing to stop her.  
  
Sark walked outside into the front yard, and he saw a taxi coming down the rarely used street. Suddenly, the taxi braked, and then continued to make a three-point turn. The taxi proceeded to speed off in the opposite direction, and Sark could see the back of the passenger's head in the backseat. Quickly, the woman glanced back at Sark, and then realizing that he saw her, she turned back around. Sark knew who he saw. There was no mistaking it. Sydney Bristow was just moments away from being home, and she fled. Again.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I know that I haven't been good about consistently updating this story, but I've just had a lot on my plate the last few months. Anyways, do not worry fellow S/S fans! You will find out why Sydney mysteriously just turned around right before she reached home. Keep on reviewing!! Once I get five more reviews, then I will put up another chapter. Thanks, once again! Oh, and a lot of you have been telling me to fix my formatting, and I've been trying to, so I hope this is better! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Alias characters that are portrayed on this story, so please don't sue me!!!!!! Summary: Five years have passed since the fall of SD-6, and Sydney has gone missing for the 3 last years. Vaughn is in for the shock of his life when he finally finds Sydney.with a family. S/S; some S/V  
  
While She Was Missing Chapter 8  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" Sark felt himself being tapped on the shoulder. He slowly turned around and saw the sad face of his daughter. He sat up and pulled Annabelle on the bed next to him.  
  
"Daddy, where's Mommy?" Annabelle asked.  
  
"Annabelle, Mommy had to go away for a little while," Sark tried to explain.  
  
"When is she coming back?"  
  
"I.I'm not sure. Don't worry about a thing, Bella," Sark reassured his daughter.  
  
Ring, ring. Ring, ring.  
  
Sark picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" He asked.  
  
"Sark?" It was Sydney.  
  
"Sydney, where are you?! I saw you yesterday! Why did you just leave like that? What are you trying to prove?"  
  
"I.I need my little girl!" Sark could tell that Sydney was on the verge of tears.  
  
"You have to come back home if you want to see her again. And don't think that it's going to be easy, Sydney. Let me just say this: Bella and I are going on a little vacation, and don't expect us to let you know when we come back," Sark spilled out in a voice lacking emotion.  
  
"You can't just keep my daughter away from me! I love her!" pleaded Sydney.  
  
Sark seemed to ignore her cry. "I'm going to be taking care of some business and Bella is coming with me. Don't try to find us. We wouldn't want to have to blame you for your precious Agent Vaughn's gory demise."  
  
Sydney cringed at the sinister twist to Sark's words. Since when did everything become so complicated? Since you left your husband, smart one, was the answer a little voice shouted in Sydney's head.  
  
"Andrew, please don't take her," were the words Sydney could only get out by a whisper.  
  
"Don't try to contact me because you will have no way of knowing my whereabouts. I will contact you if there is a problem, which I highly doubt there will be. Goodbye, Sydney Bristow."  
  
The sharp clip of the phone being hung up made Sydney realize how big of a mistake she had made.  
  
* * *  
  
Sydney hung up the phone and held her head in her hands. What was she going to do? She needed help if she wanted to locate her daughter and her husband. Even though Sark had changed so much over their years together, he was still as unpredictable as ever. Sark had so many contacts around the world that he and Bella could be anywhere.  
  
Sydney packed her things and checked out of the small motel she had stayed at for the night. The cab she had called pulled up to the curb and she gingerly threw her suitcase into the trunk. Sydney decided to go to the only place where she knew she could get sufficient information.  
  
After a long and tiring trip back to Los Angeles, the cab pulled into an apartment complex that Sydney hadn't been to in what seemed to be ages. She paid her fare and got her bags, slowly walking down the sidewalk. CC4, where is CC4, Sydney thought as she looked at all doors. Eventually she found apartment CC4 and knocked on the door. A man opened it and when he saw her face, his eyes widened drastically, which was a big difference from his usual aloof demeanor.  
  
"Sydney? Is that you?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Dad, I'm going to need your help."  
  
* * *  
  
Shortly after Sark hung up with Sydney, his cell phone began to ring loudly from his room. Walking briskly toward the master suite, Sark flipped open the phone quickly.  
  
"Sark."  
  
"Mr. Sark, have you thought about my proposition?" asked a slightly patronizing and suspicious voice.  
  
"Yes, and I have come to a conclusion. Meet me tomorrow at 4pm at the house in Tuscany. You know where to find it."  
  
"True, true. But how am I sure that you will be able to produce and fulfill the prophecy? As you should know, Mr. Sark, I need insurance."  
  
"I'm one step ahead of you. Along with the required artifacts, I have one thing you could never have. I have Irina Derevko's granddaughter."  
  
"Ah yes, thank you for reminding me. The child, the final part of the prophecy."  
  
A/N: What do you think? Please review! 


End file.
